A Walk in Elysian Fields
A Walk in Elysian Fields is a case at the Arson desk. Phelps uncovers evidence pointing to Leland Monroe as the driving force behind the burned houses. Has Leland been burning people out if they refuse to sell up, putting the Elysian Fields development in jeopardy? Can Phelps prove his case? Detailed Walkthrough Morelli House Fire Crime Scene Head to the crime scene. The coroner will greet you and tell you that you and your partner should see this. Follow him into the house and turn right. You'll see the victims, and a cutscene starts. *Inspect the photo behind you, it's marked with crime scene letter B. *Turn around and inspect the victims again Doing this will lead to another cutscene. Go out of the house, after Biggs, this will trigger the next cutscene, and Biggs tells Cole a bit of his time as a Marine. Cole tells Biggs that this family also was on the Winner's list that he read at the travel agency in an earlier case. After that cutscene, you can go look for clues. *Go to the left side of the house and you'll find a water heater. *In the front yard to the right of the house is a newspaper. '''You'll find it closer to the sidewalk. * The neighbor's house on the left will lead you to finding '''Cigarette butts. * Next to the cigarettes are''' Boot prints.' Now, question the victim’s neighbor. Interview Morelli Neighbor # Morelli fire witness report - '''Doubt' # Suspicious activity - Doubt # Planned demolition - Doubt # Promotional travel contest - Truth Once Phelps is done interrogating the neighbor, the neighbor in question will run back into the house to retrieve a copy of one of the Elysian Fields promotional flyers. Then a cut scene will trigger and Biggs will find an origami crane lying on the ground next the mail box. Upon further examination the paper crane is made out of one the Elysian Fields flyers. When the neighbor of the victim gives you the flyer from his home, the clue about the flyer will be updated - making that the last piece of evidence collected at the crime scene. Next use the phone for the location of the main office of Elysian Fields Co. Rancho Escondido After using the call box outside of the Morelli home, head over to Rancho Escondido . Upon arrival, a fight will break out. Phelps will then have to fist-fight with two enraged locals that are brawling with police. When that is over and done with, examine the house’s foundation. Phelps will be able to examine one of the bricks –upon closer inspection, when Phelps places the brick back in its place; the wall will fall down - Making that the only clue at Rancho Escondido. Elysian Fields Development Head over to Elysian Fields Co. and Interrogate Leland Monroe . Here are the questions and the correct answers to those questions, there are four in total. Questions: * Elysian linked to arsons - Doubt. * Promotional travel contest - Lie. Evidence = Elysian fields flyers. (This will earn you the [[Huckster]] achievement/trophy) * Local land acquisitions - Doubt. * Rancho Escondido fire - Lie. Evidence = Poor cement quality. (Go to Rancho Escondido first, if you haven't you will not be able to ask this question. It is also possible to earn the [[Huckster]] achievement/trophy by getting this question right.) After the interrogation, a cut scene will trigger letting the player know that Leland will "help" the LAPD by giving Cole and his partner a list of names. On the secretaries desk choose the Herbert Chapman using Cole’s index finger. Use the phone to get the address of Chapman’s apartment. Herbert Chapman's Apartment After getting Chapman's address from the operator at KGPL, head over to his apartment. Once you gain control, check Herbert’s trunk. After that, you will get a cut scene, followed by a chase. Push up against the side of the trolley until the panel falls off. After that, stay along the side of it until your partner shoots it. Herbert will then get off the trolley and shoots at you. Shoot him and the case will end. Video Walkthrough i6Bnyrs8RGA es:Paseo por Elysian Fields Walk in Elysian Fields, A